


The Master Returns. Again.

by elisi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master Returns. Again.

The Master, the Doctor reflected, never really changed. Which was a problem, because - despite being glad to see him and all that - the Doctor was beginning to get distinctly bored.

Well there was also the fact that he was tied up (although not gagged, and he was grateful for that small mercy), but mostly it was the Master’s monologuing which was wearing thin (again).

The Master had so far derided the youthfulness of his face, the bow tie, the braces and the hair, as well as spending what seemed like a small eternity complaining about having saved his (the Doctor’s) life, only to have him throw it away instantly, and most definitely never repeating _that_ mistake again.

The Doctor closed his eyes, refusing to react to the latest bait, when suddenly there was the smooth _szoom_ of a Fifty-Second Century gun powering up, and the sound of the most delightful voice in all the galaxies.

“Hello Sweetie. Sorry I’m late!”

The Master, incredulous, craned his neck as much as he could with a gun pressed to his temple, straining to get a look at the curly-haired woman behind him.

The Doctor smiled.

“Master - I don’t believe you’ve met my wife?”


End file.
